Talk:Guild Support Pool/@comment-30629121-20170118054119
What is the Support Pool and Support Bonus? Support Pool is a component that used along with the Support Factor to determine the Support Bonus in a province. The Support Bonus boosts your defending (and sometimes siege) armies in your sectors. How do I increase the support pool for the guild? There are only 2 bonuses that increase the support pool: *'Fierce Resistance -'''This bonus from certain Great Buildings helps the a player when defending their city and also contributes to the support pool for the guild. This bonus will increase the support pool by 3 every level until level 10. This bonus can be found in Saint Basil's Cathedral and Deal Castle *'Support Pool Bonus - This bonus can only increase the support pool from the guild. It can be found in the Observatory (increases the support pool by 10 every level until level 10) and also from leveling your guild (check the "Level" tab in your guild for the specifics). '''What is the Support Factor? The Support Factor is another component that will lower the total support bonus in a province. The higher the province's age you participate in, the greater the Support Factor which means the less Support Bonus there will be to spread across your sectors. How do you determine the total Support Bonus for a province? Simple. Support Pool / Support Factor = Total Support Bonus. It does not matter how many sectors you have in other provinces since the support pool is applied to each province separately. How is the total Support Bonus distributed? Once you determine the total support bonus in the province, the first place that the support bonus fills is the headquarter (HQ). If there is any left over, the remaining is distributed to the sectors adjacent to (or one hex away from) the HQ. If there is any left over after that, the remaining is now distributed to all the sectors two hexes away from the HQ. If there is still any remaining, it will then be distributed to all the sectors three hexes away and so on until the Support Bonus runs out or until all of the sectors are filled to their maximum capacity. A few things to note: *The maximum support bonus/boost a sector can hold matters on which province you are battling on: *https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/support-pool-bonus-what-does-it-mean.12301/ *If the guild's HQ is moved, you must wait for the daily calculation to occur for the Support Bonus distribution to start from there. *A siege army can get a boost as long as it's still there after the daily calculation and if there is enough support pool remaining for it. It follows the same rules, so a siege placed adjacent to your guild's HQ would get the same boost as any other sector that is adjacent to your guild's HQ. *If a sector is disconnected from the HQ, it cannot obtain any support bonus. If another guild disconnects a boosted sector, it will remain boosted until the daily calculation. Not 100% sure on this, but I believe a sieged sector can connect sectors. *In this example: If the orange dot is the HQ, the blue dot is only three hexes away from the HQ (even though it is taking 4 sectors to connect it), so it will gain the same support bonus as the yellow dot. *Using the same example, if there is only 20 support bonus left when it gets to the sectors with the yellow and blue dot, it will split the remaining across both sectors, so they would both get an even 10% boost